Betrayed By The Heart's Desire
by Small.town.stage
Summary: It's sophomore year for Roxas, and Junior year for Axel. Will their friendship blossom or wither?  Revamped and upgraded
1. The Beginning

[Inspired by Scchitzo's Fifty Ways I love you]

[Thank you for the inspiration.]

Roxas' POV

I was eight when I first met him. He was nine and even back then he was pretty rebellious. Nothing like he is now, but still, not your average Joe. He was always pushing limits. And since his parents work so many hours I don't think they realized how much he was pushing the limits. And if they did, they probably didn't do anything because they felt guilty for not being there for him.

Our meeting was pretty normal for kids our age, parents. My mom and Axel's dad apparently were friends' way back when and so they thought it'd be a good idea to have my twin brother, Sora, and I meet Axel as a play 'date'. They also figured that since we'd be so close in age and be going to school together it'd be good for me and my brother to have a friend to look up to. Axel was pretty weird to me, and I guess he still is. I can remember I was wearing jeans, a black under armor shirt and a white t-shirt over it. I wore my favorite black tennis shoes that day that gave me about an inch of extra height. Sora was in annoying pair of red shorts with blue around the collar, bottom of the shirt, and arm cuffs with sandals on his feet.

Axel was wearing a pair of long slightly green khaki pants, tennis shoes and a black t-shirt. He always had this punk rocker type outfit on, from when we were kids to now. When Sora and I walked into the room he sized us both up and I assume decided we weren't worth acknowledging us. But he was really smooth with our parents. He walked over to him and shook my parents hands which surprised them that a nine year old had such manners. I'll admit now that I was impressed, but back then I just glared at him. I remember thinking, "He's such a show-off! I bet he's a tattle-tail too!"

So while my parents talked Sora and I sat on the floor and thumb war'd until Axel walked into the living room, gave us a look then rolled his eyes. He had something in his hands and I noticed but right before I could ask he left the room and went outside.

"_C'mon, Sora, let's see what he's doing._" I said as I tried to drag Sora with me, but he said he didn't want to and that Axel was scary. Well, I wasn't afraid so I fallowed Axel outside and hid from view while I watched him set something up. It looked like fireworks. But he's only nine! He wouldn't be playing with fireworks… Or so I'd thought at the time. As we grew older I learned Axel was a major pyromaniac. I ran over to him right as he was putting fire to the wick which surprised him and he lit the firecrackers on accident and neither of us noticed until too late. We had started to fight, I wanted to see and he wanted me to go away.

The fireworks went off and Axel still crouched on the ground right next to them, and I was standing right in front of him. He managed to get up right as they went off. I got five burns on my calf and would've gotten more if Axel hadn't jerked me away. I was too scared to move but he was so… brave.

I didn't find out until much later that he'd gotten several burns on his arms and legs, which made me feel guilty because if I hadn't been so nosey it wouldn't have happened. But I'm glad I did because up to my 14th birthday we were best friends. But I'm fifteen now and things just feel so… tense between us. School starts on Tuesday, in two days, and I worked extra hard last year to get into the higher grade classes so I could have a class with him; but he skipped so much school last year, I'm not sure what'll happen this year. And we haven't talked all summer, I'm not even sure if he still wants to be friends.


	2. The Dream

"_Sora! Help me! Sora! SORA!" A girl with soft red hair screamed as two older boys dragged her away. She was about nine years old and tears were streaming down her face. The older boys had no name; no face. They were just there. And they were so big. Sora ran after them but no matter how fast he ran, how hard he pumped his legs and arms, no matter how much he tried to call out for her, his voice was gone. And soon… so were they._

_Beep… Beep… Beep…. BEEP… BEEP! _

"SHUDDUP!"

_Crash!_

This was the sounds Sora woke up to on the first morning of school. He recognized the yelling voice as his younger brother Roxas. Roxas wasn't really a morning person but Sora was. Actually, he was an anything type of person. Always ready to start the day but also ready for bed at the appropriate times, except around the first days of school. He always had the same dream and it sometimes made his days bad until he actually got to school. Because once he got there, everything seemed to fit into place and he could see that red haired girl and pretend that nothing had happened and that she was okay.

The brunette had been sleeping in his room next to his brothers. It had video games scattered across the floor, two game controllers, a couple handhelds, and dirty clothing. There were drawings on paper attached to the walls and in some places drawings actually drawn onto the wall. On his bedside he had a picture of Sora, and his two best friends: Riku who had long silver hair and Kairi, the girl with red hair. The boy had been lying with his head hanging off the side of his bed slightly and one foot hanging out of his bright blue covers. He wore a pair of grey sleep pants.

As the alarm went off, Sora sat up and wiped off the drool from his mouth, ignoring the spot on the off white pillow. Running into the hallway he rushed down the hallway to their bathroom, but somehow his blonde brother managed to get to the bathroom first. It always amazed Sora how his brother who took forever to get out of bed got to the bathroom first every single morning.

Sora sighed and went back to his bedroom to try and pick out an outfit for the day. He decided on a pair of jean pants and a blue graphic t-shirt. Setting it out he walked to the bathroom where his brother walked out with a towel around his waist, his hair dripping and hanging around his head.

Roxas nodded to his brother as he passed then went to his own room where he pulled on boxers, a pair of khaki shorts, and a white long sleeve shirt with a purple t-shirt over it. He sat on his bed and leaned over pulling on white socks and his tennis shoes. He looked up from his shoes and caught his reflection. Staring at himself for a moment he took in a deep breath.

The blonde then stood up and moved over to the mirror. He picked up his small jar of gel and started to spike up his hair, once he was satisfied he stretched out his back then grabbed his black backpack, smiling softly as he pushed his bangs out of his face and eyes. Letting out a yawn he headed downstairs while his brunette twin brother got ready for school.

Their mother, Aqua had set out eggs, bacon, and toast for the two of them. He sat down in his usual spot and waited for the brunette who was now dressed and heading downstairs with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

The smell of coffee filled the house as their father, Terra, made a pot and filled a thermos to go with the black bitter liquid. A kiss to the cheek, and two hair ruffles was all that the older brunette male did before he left the house and hurried over to his truck, dressed in slacks and a collared shirt for his work. He climbed in, revved up and sped out of the driveway.

Aqua sat down next to Sora with her own breakfast, a glass of tea and a bowl of yogurt. Asking the twins how they slept Roxas responded with the usual "Fine" while his brother began to tell Aqua about the nightmare he had again. Aqua frowned slightly and gently placed a hand on his cheek to comfort him.

Roxas was uninterested. Well, more like he knew this story and had witnessed the event with Sora. But the twins had decided that they would never tell anybody about that day. No matter what.

The slow melody of Simple and Clean piano version without words rang out from their clock. It was 7:30, time for the boys to be headed to school. So with a few groans from the boys they loaded up in Aqua's Toyota Fortuner SUV. It was a soft grayish blue color.

Roxas sat up front while his older twin sat behind Aqua on the driver's side. The ride was quiet except for the voice of Sora and the radio playing. Both Roxas had managed to tune out.

_It's sophomore year... This will be the first year I can be in upper classmen classes… I worked so hard… And this is the first time I've actually been nervous about high school… What will this year hold for me?_

Roxas held his breath as they pulled into the very crowded high school of Kingdom Hearts.


	3. The BBQ

Axel's POV

It's junior year and it feels like nothing has changed. There are still so many idiots going to this school, so many wannabes and so many preps. Nothing has changed. I'm starting to think things never will change.

Last year Roxas joined high school. It was fun for a couple of months then the parties started up. Roxas was too busy studying, saying something about wanting to be in upper level classes this year. He got picked on a lot by my other friends and it was hard to stand up for him since what they were saying weren't too far from the truth.

Then Aqua and Terra, his parents, informed Roxas that I was a 'bad influence' and he should avoid me. What a load of bullshit. If they knew all the things ROXAS used to do… Well if I think about it some it kinda is my fault, but I wasn't twisting his arm after a while! He fallowed at his own free will. Plus if he really didn't want to be friends with me he wouldn't have attached himself to me. He liked rebelling. His family is so perfect I'm sure it's hard to breathe with their expectations.

But lately it's been weird to be in the same room as him. It feels like… I dunno... it is tense, that's for sure. I guess I should take responsibility for that. I've been fighting with myself about my sexual orientation and I've basically decided I'm gay. And I've slowly come upon the realization I like Roxas… Like, really like him.

I was looking around the school grounds, waiting to see who all was arriving. And that's when I saw Aqua's car. First Sora got out and then Roxas got out from the passenger side. I leaned with my left foot against the rough stone blocks of the school. I couldn't help but watch as he climbed out of the bluish soccer-mom car.

The two looked nothing like if you asked me. Their eyes were blue but completely different. Roxas' were darker; Namine said they looked like the sea after a thunderstorm. I could see it. However, Sora's were much brighter, more innocent and bigger.

I watched as the blonde started toward me. Left, right, left, right, his eyes locked on mine, left, right, left, right, he was starting to smile, left righ- gone. I had started to open my mouth when the blonde disappeared from my sight. I quickly scanned the area and saw as his brother had stolen him away to go inside the school.

_Damn_.

I let out a sigh and stood on my own two feet then looked to my left where the bitchy blonde and feminine pink haired boy was leaned over a magazine and commenting on its content. Sighing once more I looked to Demyx who was playing with his sitar. Waiting to have his attention I nodded toward the building and we walked in together. I went up the stairs to the third floor while he went to the band room to put away his instrument.

Locker 318 was mine. I claimed it freshman year and from my reputation no one fought with me about it. I opened the empty locker and shoved the unused notebooks, binders, and other school supplies in. I had about 10 minutes till class so I started to tape the decorations I had up last year back on. There was a picture of me and Roxas, a few lighters on the top shelf, some cds, and a Good Charolett poster.

_Flash Back four years_

"_C'mon Axel! Share!" Roxas whined and reached for the ice cream, it was summer and Axel and his parents, plus Riku and his father were over at Roxas' parent's house for a BBQ. The blonde reached high for the melting blue ice cream which Axel had now high above his head._

_Axel laughed and shook his head holding a hand to Roxas' chest to keep him back, "Admit you're short and there for inferior to me. THEN you can have it back."_

"_I'm not supposed to lie, ya' know." Roxas remarked then kicked Axel in the shin, amazingly right as Terra walked out the backdoor with the meat they were going to grill. The blonde was in for it now._

_Terra rushed over to Roxas and grabbed him by the wrist, not angry but very assertive, "Roxas. What are you doing?"_

_The nine year olds eyes widened and he panicked slightly, his parents had a no kicking/hitting rule and with Aqua being a manners Nazi it was enforced heavily. "I, uhm… I was just…"_

_Axel now stepped up to the brunette male much taller and muscular than the red head, "Leave him alone. We were just playing." That sent fire into Terra's eyes. _

_Aqua was now at the scene and gently resting her hand on Terra's shoulder. "Terra… it's okay. We'll talk to Roxas later; it's rude to ignore our guests… Roxas apologize then you two go play with Sora in the playhouse." _

_Roxas nodded but Axel didn't budge. Crossing his arms and standing tall until his younger blonde friend dragged him to where Sora and Riku were. Sora in the sandbox making random shapes and Riku sitting in the grass nearby silently while Sora jabbered on._

_Roxas and Axel sat next to one another with their hands in the sand, Axel looked mad so Roxas tried to smile and cheer him up. _

_Growling Axel glared over his shoulder at the parents, "I'm not afraid of Terra, you know. I don't get what his problem is. He's always so… I dunno." He mumbled while Roxas smiled soflty and looked up to him._

"_Dad's traditional. That's what Mom calls it. You know… they just worry because they say that you don't understand punishment since your parents are always—I mean…" Roxas suddenly felt really bad and dropped his gaze from Axel who seemed to pull back from his anger into a more guarded and hurt emotion._

"_Since they're never around except to show me off? Yeah, I know."_


	4. French Class

Roxas was dragged into the building by Sora, which was the literal meaning of it all. Roxas tried to fight against his brother but the brunette refused to let go until they were inside and at the office to collect their locker numbers and lock combination. Sora skipped ahead of the sulking blond boy that had wanted to talk to Axel since he hadn't for a couple weeks from being grounded.

It was the second floor that the sophomores had for lockers; on one wing it was freshman, on the other it was them. His locker was 259 and his brother's was 258. Roxas looked down at his paper and saw his combination, '07-13-03'.

One breath passed Roxas' lips as an arm wrapped around his neck and a fist ruffled up his hair. Instantly dropping his bag Roxas grabbed a hold of the capturing arm and used the blunt end of his elbow to jab into a slightly hard stomach. Quickly yanking on the arm he jerked away and turned to see Hayner who was smirking at the other blonde.

"Mornin' bud. How was summer?" The darker blonde male leaned against the lockers as Roxas crouched to retrieve all his things and set them in the locker as he was quiet for a moment then stood up and shrugged.- "It was pretty good, I've had more fun but I've also been super bored. Lemme see your schedule."

"No way, lemme see yours." Hayner retorted with a slight frown then took the paper from Roxas' hand and examined their similar classes. "Lucky you, you got American History and Language Arts two with yours truly." Hayner grinned and handed back the paper. Grabbing his own bag he started to walk away. "Later."

"Damn." Roxas whispered then headed back downstairs to his first class. He walked in to the room and looked around, spotting a blond female known as Namine and Demyx in the corner. He strode over to them and sat in front of the blond. Roxas rubbed his face with his hand and mumbled a good morning then looked to Demyx, "Do you know Axel's schedule?"

Demyx thought about it for a moment then nodded, smiling brightly, "Yep. French two, uhm Music Appreciation, lunch, shop, Chemistry, and then Physical Education, Language Arts two, again, and Desktop Publishing are his classes. I have three with him."

Roxas tilted his head, holding back a smile, since they had all but shop, music, and desktop publishing together. "Wait, French? Isn't he supposed to be in this class, then?"

A sudden flash of a figure slid into the seat next to Roxas and in front of Demyx. And as soon as the figure went still the bell rang. Three sets of eyes looked toward the redhead twig with a smirk on his lips. Nodding to the group Axel spoke softly, his green orbs staring into Roxas' sea blue, "Hey… How was summer?"

Roxas just returned the gaze and fought back the smile that tried to force its way to the surface. Instead he turned to face the front where the teacher greeted the glass. "Bon jour les etudiants. Je m'appelle Monsieur Daughtry. Bienvenue à nouveau. Comment s'est passé votre été? Les page cinquante six."

With slight shuffling the students all stood and went to grab their books, Roxas grabbing two knowing that his redheaded best friend wouldn't be getting up. Sitting back down he handed Axel his book then did as instructed and began to look through the context of the page. The teacher walked around the room and handed each teen a paper. On it were blank spaces and fill in the blanks.

_My favorite pat_é_e is__

_My favorite couleur is __

_My _héros _is__ __

_My _la mémoire favoris_ is__ __

Mon meilleur ami et moi passons notre temps_ __

Cours de l'été, je_…_

A small groan was heard from several students and a small annoyed huff made by Axel. Roxas however focused and tried to remember his previous lessons from the year before.

Demyx's POV

_My favorite … oh that's food! Okay my favorite food is… Hmmm… Ooh! Cereal. My favorite… that's easy, that's color… and it is bluuue, of course, my… what? Hero? Well that's a hard one.. _

_This one is easy. My favorite memory…_. Demyx touched his cheek while he thought over the answers then began to scribble quickly on the paper, writing his memory of when he first met Axel in eighth grade. Axel was a real rebel but seemed pretty cool. He was welcoming and they became friends quickly. He even introduced him to Roxas, which was bittersweet.

_Axel, Roxas, and I spend our time by hanging out and going to the mall._

… _What the heck? Oh! What I did over the summer! Well I did a couple small jobs to get munny, hung out with Axel a lot, and play my beautiful Sitar._

The blond seemed proud of himself. He signed his name at the top of the page and awaited the next instructions. While waiting he snuck a glance toward Axel who was playing with his pencil, his paper filled out, his eyes then looked toward Axel. He'd been with Axel when he decided that he was gay. And it hurt a little when Demyx realized that Axel was staring at Roxas with the same expression Demyx was staring at Axel with.

_Roxas is cool but I wish he would just leave Axel alone. Wait, no, c'mon Dem, you don't mean that. You've had a lot of fun when you three hang out. Even if it is a little awkward with just the two of you… *sigh* _

_I bet he doesn't even know Axel's gay. Axel trusted me with that… maybe… maybe that means he likes me…_


	5. I'm Sorry But

Roxas POV

My favorite …food…, well that's easy. _Sea-salt ice cream._

My favorite ….color…, that'd probably be… _silver._

My hero…? I dunno, I guess _my dad_. _Or possibly even Axel. _

My favorite …memory? Probably _the day I met Axel…_

…What is this? Me and my… best friend… spend our summer… by… _hanging out in town while enjoying ice cream. We occasionally go to the mall or hang out at one another's house._

C'mon dude… what?...Over… the summer… I… _had to go to summer camp with my brother. I didn't get to hang out with Axel as much as usual. _

I don't think I could count how many times I've filled out sheets like this. It was always the same answers. My answers are always the same… And these papers always end up being about me and Axel. I guess we do spend a lot of time together…

It's just lately he seems to be so busy not hanging out with me. I don't want to be needy but it's that damn Demyx. I blame him. He's the one taking up all of Axel's time. Demyx is a good guy but , I dunno, it's just like a competition for Axel's time with him around.

I turned my head to smile at Axel, speaking softly, "Hey, what are your plans for tonight? Mum and Dad are going on an early Anniversary dinner and will be out all night. Wanna hang out?"

The look on Axel's face gave him away instantly and I already knew his answer. I was already turning to face forward as he tried to explain that he was sorry but Demyx had already invited him to go to the mall. This would be fine except for the fact that this was the only chance Axel would have for a while, he'd spent almost all of summer with Demyx, AND Sora would be home alone with me. I had this awful feeling about going home to be alone with Sora again. Every time Mum left the house things got bad. Plus, Sora has been… well irritable. It's like the smallest things at home set him off. I bet it's because Riku's been flaking on him just as much as Axel has been with me.

I sometimes wonder if Riku has ever seen Sora's bad side. I highly doubt it. Sora's in love with Riku and sometimes I think literally. Maybe that's why he's always so angry; he can't confess he's gay.

~ After School~

Narrator POV

Blue eyes stared at the ground as the red head towered over him tried to apologize. His pleads were all in vain, Roxas simply stared at the ground listening as the phrase, "I'm sorry but" was repeated over and over.

Finally he had enough and he looked up to his taller friend, "Listen, Axel... It's fine. Just… I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas then turned and started to walk away, on his way home. He checked his watch, it was 3:30 and Sora would either be home already or be another hour. Either way he had a chance to get to his room then lock the door before anything bad happened.

It took about fifteen minutes for Roxas to get home. He'd been texting Axel a little trying to not be mad and understand that Axel had another good friend, but it hurt for him to think that he might have been replaced.

Roxas unlocked the door and when he did he heard ruckus coming from downstairs. He heard shouts and things breaking.

_Don't do it. Roxas, don't be stupid. _Roxas' conscious warned him, but regardless he walked over to the basement door and slowly descended.

[[Wow, really short chapter, sorry guys had nothing to add or fix on this one.]]


End file.
